Stuck in time
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: Throw in an extra time traveller in the SOS brigade and who do you get? Zeo Takagami thats who. Told from Zeos POV. follow Zeo as he joins in on some of the SOS brigades crazy antics, and even some new ones to boot. Rated T for freedom. Mainly humor, but some mystery, bits and pieces of romance, and plenty of sci-fi. OCxMIkuru, KyonxHaruhi, and mabye some OCxOC later on. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Haruhi Suzumiya characters, or anything related to it. Those belong to Tanigawa sensei. I do own the OC Zeo Takagami.

**Chapter 1**

"Do I have any choice at whether or not I let you drag me to wherever the hell it is you're taking me too?" I muttered that question, and didn't want a reply, but I still got one.

"Nope! Now be quiet until we get to the brigade headquarters!" My kidnapper, Haruhi Suzumiya proclaimed. Okay, I wasn't actually being kidnapped, more like being dragged to God knows where by a freshman. Seriously! I'm a freaking junior and I am getting dragged around by a flicking freshmen!

(About ten minutes earlier)

I shut my laptop after finishing the latest chapter in one of my many fan-fictions. I'm an avid writer, what can I say. _Done for today_, I sighed in relief, and boy was I going to be wrong. As I slid my laptop into my bag and slung it over my shoulder I felt a hand grab my jacket collar, and I started being dragged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who the hell are you?" I yelled, prying myself free and shooting around, only to see the one who grabbed me was a girl, of all people.

"Haruhi Suzumiya! Leader of the SOS brigade, and finder of all things paranormal!" Haruhi proclaimed this as if she had just won the lottery.

"Wait, you mean that you are the same chick that dragged Mikuru Asahina out of here a few months ago?!" Great, so now I was going to suffer the same fate as one of the girls in my class! I looked back at some of my friends, who had decided to wait for me to finish my writing, or should I say typing? They just gave me thumbs up. I was about to yell at them when my shirt collar was grabbed by Haruhi again, and my jaw hit the ground when my friends stuck both their thumbs up. Really! Just, come on!

(Present time)

I sighed for at least the tenth time. Its official, Haruhi is absolutely insane!

"Can I ask why you're dragging me to... wherever it is you're taking me?" I yelled more than I actually asked that. I crossed my arms waiting for the answer.

"I need someone with your skills." Haruhi replied simply, included with a smirk.

"SKILLS!? What 'skills'? All I do is write fan-fictions!" I yelled, waving my arms.

"Exactly! I need someone who can write!" Haruhi said all too perkily.

"WHY!?" I screamed.

"You'll see in a minute, now be ready to meet the rest of the brigade!" Haruhi announced with an evil grin.

"Wait, what do you me…? AAAAGGGHHHH!" I didn't get to finish, because I was thrown through a door and crashed into a wall, landing upside down in a daze and a tangle.

"Everyone, say hello to our new head of written items! Um, what's your name?" Geezum! What was with this girl!

"Zeo Takagami." I replied, somehow managing to stand up and dust myself off, and pop a crick out of my neck.

"Right! Zeo, this is henchman number one, henchman number two, second in command, and Yuki Nagato!" Haruhi pointed to a rather cynical looking guy, a girl in a maid outfit I recognized as Mikuru, and I had to hold my nose to stop a nose bleed from starting. The third was a rather cheerful looking guy, but there was something off about him that I just couldn't put my finger on. The last one was a girl who had her face in a book, the only movement she made was turning the page occasionally.

"Okay, well I already know Mikuru, and I guess Nagato is the girl with the book. So who are you two?" I asked, gesturing to the other two guys, who were playing a game of Othello.

"Everyone just calls me Kyon. Nice to meet you Zeo." The cynical looking guy answered

"Likewise." I replied, picking up my bag and making sure nothing was busted.

"And I am Itsuki Koizumi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The cheerful dude said, and it seemed like he wasn't doing a very good job at the Othello game, because Kyon was winning, hands down.

"Again, likewise." I repeated, sitting down in a chair and pulling out my laptop flicking it on.

"Okay! Since the introductions are over we need to get down to business!" Haruhi declared, plopping down behind a computer that I hadn't noticed.

"Uh, before anything else, Ms. Suzumiya, WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING ABOUT!" I was really getting annoyed by this chick. First, she drags me out of class to some club room in the old building, now she wants me to start writing crap for her club!? I don't remember agreeing to any of this!

"Well, as Haruhi most likely didn't explain, in any detail any way, the SOS Brigade is supposed to find a way to make the world a more interesting place, and that also includes things like paranormal activities and beings." Kyon explained.

"Wait, you mean like, ghosts, time travelers, espers, and all that other craziness that I stopped believing in when I was ten?" I asked in reply. Seriously? The school does have a paranormal club, but then again, all it is really, is just a bunch of paranormal geeks obsessed with horror films and ghost stories, and those insanely fake documentaries and TV shows about all that crap.

"Yep. Haruhi is a little eccentric." Kyon said this like there was no problem to any of it. It also seemed like he knew something, which piqued my curiosity, something that can be very unhealthy for people who know something I want to know.

"Um, this is going to be harder than I thought." I muttered feeling discouraged. I do not believe in a lot of that stuff, well it's more of an "I don't believe till I actually see it" kind of thing.

"Not at all! Because I just found a haunted house that we can investigate this weekend! The next SOS brigade event has been planned! Don't be late, or the penalty will be death!" I sweat dropped. Was she serious? I looked at Kyon hoping he would shed some light on the situation.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious, she always says that. I'm late a lot, and I'm still here aren't I?" Kyon said with a shrug. And this was the start of all the insanity I've had to suffer through.

**A/N**

**HAHAHA! I WONDER IF ANYONE COULD SEE A HARUHI SUZUMIYA FIC COMING EVENTUALLY. THE IDEA CAME TO ME WHEN I WAS PUTTING TOGETHER A FORUM AFTER GOING THROUGH A FEW FORUMS OF SUZUMIYA RPS. THE FORUM I MADE IS GOING TO BE BOTH A ROLE PLAY AND A POOL FOR OCS FOR THIS STORY, AND YES, ZEO IS TECHNICALLY ME, BUT WITH DIFFERENT HAIR AND EYES, BUT THEN AGAIN, I ALWAYS TEND TO PUT MYSELF INTO A FANFTION I WRITE IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, EVEN IF MY PERSONALITY AND THE OCS PERSONALITY ARE COMPLETE OPPOSITTES. SEE YA IN MY OTHER FICS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck in time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Haruhi Suzumiya, and anything from it. I do own the OC Zeo Takagami.

**Chapter 2**

(Friday/ outside the clubroom)

I checked the note pad I had started carrying around. Well, more like forced to carry around by Haruhi. She made me keep this thing so I could write down any "unusual and paranormal activities, 'mysterious' transfer students, etc., etc." Seriously, why do I have to deal with this? Why? _And once again, absolutely nothing, _I groaned in my head. That would be another penalty, not like I care. I stopped caring about the "penalties" after my second day with the brigade. But at least I don't show up late. I tried to open the door, but it was locked, which definitely meant something was going on that I didn't want to see. Kyon rushed out and slammed the door behind him.

"What's going on now?" I questioned, shutting my note pad and sticking my pen behind my ear.

"Haruhi is forcing Asahina into a new costume." Kyon gasped, almost in a traumatized way. And I got another nosebleed, my imagination going into overdrive at what costume Mikuru would be wearing this time.

"Wow that is the third time this week." I almost laughed, plugging my nose and tilting my head back. "What were the last two outfits again?"

"The bunny girl costume, which makes that about the second time I've seen that. And a new maid outfit that is practically just a different color than the first one." Kyon counted off, not like there was much to count anyway. I pushed my glasses back up onto my face, kind of at a loss for words.

"You can come back in!" Haruhi yelled the all clear. Kyon and I walked back in, and I did a double take when I saw Mikuru. Haruhi had stuck her in one of those outfits the girl who always gets killed at the beginning of horror movies wear, with enough sense to it that you could tell it was Haruhis doing. Technically, it was a skimped out version of Mikurus normal uniform, and my nosebleed started again.

"Kyon, where's the tissues?" I asked, once again holding my nose shut. Kyon handed me a couple. So I rolled them up and stuck them in my nose. "Sorry about that." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's fine, I know you can't help it." Mikuru squeaked. Why does she have to be so dang cute?

"So, do you have anything new to report, master of articles?" Haruhi had decided that would be my title, and once again, I didn't agree.

"Nope, and by the way, why the heck did you put Mikuru into that outfit?!" I demanded from Haruhi, who kept her subtle control freak air about her.

"We're going to a haunted mansion tomorrow, and it seemed appropriate to have the cutest one in our group dressed in a manner where she'd be the first one to get caught! You know, like in the horror movies! And by the way, penalty for not bringing any information back." Seriously! Why is Haruhi so carefree about all this? And at the mention of that Mikuru hid behind me, since I was closer to her. It's either me or Kyon she'll go to for protection, especially whenever Haruhi is involved.

"You have got to be kidding me. Do you seriously expect there to be anything in that place!" I protested, more in Mikuru's defense than my own.

"It's the mystery of the mansion that's going to make it exciting. And if there is anything there, that'll be a major bonus!" Wow, just… wow. Haruhi, you have once again proven how insane you are. I sighed and sat down in the closest chair. I pulled out my laptop and turned it on.

"Just where are we going exactly?" I asked, pulling up a search engine.

"The old Toyotomi mansion outside of town." Itsuki clarified.

"Thank you." I said as I typed in the name of the place. I scanned the first page I found about it. Something about the ghost of some feudal warlord haunting the place because it was built on top the old castle grounds he had, and supposedly, anyone who has ever stayed there has seen a samurai charging down the halls on his horse, katana out and ready to claim the lives of anyone dumb enough to try and take his old home. "How much should I bet this is some kind of practical joke?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"A lot and maybe nothing at all."Kyon answered the rhetoric.

"I was being rhetorical." I sighed, bringing up my latest fanfic and getting to work, placing my glasses on the nearby table.

"Why the heck do you take these off when you're using your laptop anyway? Are they just for show?" Haruhi questioned, nabbing my glasses off the table and examining them.

"I'm near sighted, and I don't wear them when I work on my laptop cause it makes my eyes hurt." I said in frustration, snatching my glasses back and sticking them into my bag.

"Then why not get contacts?" Mikuru asked, looking over my shoulder at what I was writing…typing…I'm still not sure which one to say.

"I have sensory disorder, so certain textures feel at least ten times worse than they should. That's why I don't eat things like strawberries and watermelons. And having to touch my eye to put contacts in would be torture." I sighed, trying not to make it sound like I was complaining, even though I was.

"Well, don't think that will get you out of going to the haunted mansion tomorrow!" Haruhi declared, sticking her finger in my face.

"I wasn't expecting to get out of it." I bit back, my irritation level shooting up again as I moved her hand away from my face, cracking my knuckles and getting back to my typing.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I set up the groups for tomorrow! Since there's six of us, we will all be in groups of two!" Haruhi proclaimed, turning around the computer screen, revealing a spreadsheet. "The groups are: Me and Kyon, Zeo and Mikuru, and Itsuki and Yuki." Haruhi listed off the groups. I had a feeling that she was trying to stick to the stupid horror movie clichés.

"Are you trying to replicate a horror movie?" Kyon asked, probably thinking the same thing I was. In the short time I knew Kyon I discovered that he and I have a very similar outlook in things involving Haruhi. But we kind of disagree on how to deal with her, because I have a very short temper, unlike Kyon, who just let's things slide, and Haruhi seems to know just how to tick me off.

"EXACTLY! Dismissed for today! Remember, meet at the mansion at exactly midnight!" Haruhi yelled as she dashed out of the room.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I walked out, intent on going straight to my apartment, but I woudn't get the chance to relax just yet.

(Zeos apartment)

I had just sat down, wanting to keep typing my story, when a knock on my door made me get up.

"Coming." I said as I walked over. Who could be here now? I rarely get visitors, and it's normally just my neighbors. I was generally surprised to see Mikuru when I opened the door, "Oh, hey Mikuru."

"Do you mind if I come in?" Mikuru asked with a rather serious look on her face, a look I knew all too well.

"Sure, come on in." I replied, not giving off anything. Mikuru walked in and sat down at the small table. I plopped down behind were my laptop was, but I lowered the screen. "So, I guess you didn't drop by just to say hi did you." I said, getting a decent idea of why she was here, and for all you perverts, no I'm not thinking about _that_.

"No. I want to know why you are here in this time frame, when you know fully enough I was placed here on orders." Mikuru demanded. The girl was adorable, but she could be seriously demanding when she wanted to be.

"Well, _you_ should know well enough that I'm a freelancer, so I can go to whatever time frame I want. And to answer your question, not like it's much of one, I'm stuck here." I answered with a shrug, fiddling with my watch.

"Just how are you 'stuck' in this timeframe?" Mikuru wondered, leaning across the table. I narrowed my eyes and sighed.

"To put it simply, my TPDD is busted." I stated, lifting up my watch and pointing to it.

"How so?" Mikuru probed further into my situation. Now, let me make some clarification here. I am really a time traveler. Some of you are probably having a serious WTF boom moment right now, because I've been going off about how I don't believe in any of that. Remember what I said about "not believing it till I see it"?

"I can only jump back and forth between this timeframe by about three years in both directions. And yes, I know about the time quake. And no, I have absolutely no intention of returning to our own time. I much prefer it here." I said, answering both questions I knew Mikuru was going to ask.

"Well, I see that you're as insightful as ever." Mikuru pouted slightly, "But, you're practically stuck in time?"

"Yep, but to be honest, I don't mind. I like it here, things are way simpler. That and my father is not constantly hounding me for information about what I do now." I said, a smirk forming on my face.

"How can you say that?" Mikuru asked, taken aback.

"If you had to deal with one of the most powerful men in our time every day, you would agree with me." I said as I leaned back. "But, it's late, and I really don't want to talk about this, I've already said too much. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said, standing up and opening the door. Mikuru nodded and walked out, but she looked back.

"Just so you know, I'm going to find out the rest. Fine with you?" She said, giving me a smile coupled with a wink as she walked off, leaving me dumbfounded and wondering what just happened. I am getting so confused right now.

**A/N**

**SHEESH I TOOK A WHILE WITH THIS. I DECIDED TO PUT SOME OF ZEO'S BACKSTORY IN HERE SO HE COULD HAVE SOME CHARACTERIZATION. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN THE BRIGADE GOES TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE. HAHAHA, TIME FOR SOME FUN. (EVIL GRIN)**

**ZEO: I AM WORRING FOR YOUR SANITY HERE**

**ME: ZEO, SHUT UP.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck in time

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Haruhi Suzumiya blah blah blah. Hasn't this already been established? More than once?

**Chapter 3**

(Saturday/Midnight/Outside mansion

I walked through the rusting gates at the mansion, and honestly, I thought the place looked kind of cool. Heck, it didn't even look that old, almost like it was under constant care, not creepy at all. Well, at least that was my opinion. A certain time traveler thought otherwise.

"All right, we're all here! Let's go over what we need to do…" Haruhi started spouting off what we needed to do if someone blah and more blah that I didn't care for, so I tuned out and decided to go over the notes I'd taken about the place, and I'll show you:

1: The samurai only shows up in the east and west wings of the mansion

2: The foyer of the mansion is considered a safe zone by 'paranormal investigators'

3: The samurai tends to show up after the lights in the hallway turn off, so Haruhi is most likely going to experiment… once again proving how crazy she is.

Yeah, not much, but at least I've got a plan.

"So, does everyone understand the plan?" Haruhi finished, flaunting about the papers she was holding.

"Understood." Everyone said, Kyon sounded pretty dejected about this, most likely due to the fact he was stuck with Haruhi.

"You, my friend, are one lucky bastard." Kyon muttered into my ear.

"What can I say? Luck of the draw my friend." I said with a shrug and a small grin.

"Good luck you two." Koizumi said with a wave as he went in with Nagato. I waved back, getting that odd felling about Koizumi again. Kyon gave a two fingered salute before Haruhi dragged him off, leaving me and Mikuru as the last ones outside.

"So, what are we going to do?" Mikuru asked as we made our way inside.

"Honestly, I'm just looking for a reason to say that this is all a hoax." I muttered as I stuck my note pad into my bag and adjusted my glasses.

"Is that it?" Mikuru asked, turning around and walking backwards so she could look at me.

"Yup." I said as I turned Mikuru around so she wouldn't bump into a nearby pillar, "So that means we're going to the east wing."

"Why are you…" Mikuru started.

"Let it sink in… 3…2…1…" I said, counting down.

"W-WHAT! YOU"RE GOING TO TRY AND GET US CAUGHT ON PURPOSE!" Mikuru screeched in fear. Guess we're back to the timid Mikuru huh?

"That's the plan. Just stick close and you'll be fine." I said reassuringly. And I just jinxed the whole thing didn't I?

(Ten minutes later)

Mikuru and I walked into the nearest hallway in the eastern wing of the mansion. I kept scanning the wall for a light switch while Mikuru was crushing my right arm in a death grip. Once I found a switch I immediately flicked it off and turned on the flashlight I'd packed into my bag, but the repercussion of this was Mikurus death grip tightening even more. We spent about five minutes wandering the halls before we heard a rather ominous voice.

"All ye who dare tread in the house of Toyotomi will perish!"

I smirked and looked back, seeing the supposed "ghost" of the samurai.

"Well look who decided to show his ugly mug!" I said in a taunting manner.

"Zeo! What are you doing?!" Mikuru whispered into my ear urgently.

"Trying to provoke him so I can prove this is all fake." I whispered back, not breaking eye contact with the "ghost" in front of us.

"You dare mock me! The most skilled samurai in Japan! He who joined the warring kingdoms…"

"Blah blah we've all heard the story, will you just be quiet?" I continued, moving my hand like a mouth, continuing to mock the "ghost."

"Insolent child! Know thy place!" The "ghost" demanded, pointing his sword at me.

"Zeo!" Mikuru said urgently.

"Just hold on! A little bit more." I whispered quickly, "Like I need to listen to someone who hasn't been around for more than one-thousand years!" I finished my taunting by sticking out my tongue so I could add insult to injury.

"RRRAGGGHHHH!" The samurai yelled as he charged towards me, sword scraping the ceiling.

"ZEO!" Mikuru screamed, yanking me out of the way at the last second. My leg slammed against the samurais shin guard.

"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW! THAT IS DEFINATLY NOT FAKE!" I yelped in pain. When I looked back, the samurai was gone. "What the heck was that?"

"It was data that was released unintentionally by Haruhi that has manifested itself." Nagato said as she walked over with Koizumi. I looked over at Mikuru, and she nodded to confirm that she knew about this. I sighed in defeat, knowing I might as well sit back and watch.

"You might want to stand back a little." Koizumi said in a much more serious tone than usual. I gasped when a small red ball formed in his hand. The samurai turned around and charged again. Koizumi raised his hand and launched the ball and it blew up when it made contact with the samurai. When the dust cleared there was no trace of the samurai and the lights turned back on.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled, really confused at the moment and in need of an explanation, and a really good one at that.

**A/N**

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN MOST, I JUST RAN OUT OF IDEAS AT THE END, SO THAT'S WHY IT'S LIKE THIS. SORRY, I TRIED. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck in time

Disclaimer: Shouldn't it be obvious that I DO NOT own Haruhi Suzumiya if I'm writing this? I do own the OC Zeo Takagami.

**Chapter 4**

(Sunday/About 1:00 AM/ inside the mansions east wing.)

"Like I said, would someone care to explain what's going on?" I asked as Mikuru tended to my busted ankle. Koizumi and Nagato looked at each other for a second. I crossed my arms and gave them a cold glare. "Explanation. I demand one." I muttered, using an internet meme. Mikuru looked up at the other two, and then at me.

"Alright, I guess he deserves to know." Koizumi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "But before I explain…"

"I know that Suzumiya is supposedly 'God', although I strongly disagree, and as a time traveler like Mikuru I know about the ridiculous time… quake…. Whatever. My brain's dead at the moment." I muttered, laughing a little on the inside when Koizumi looked temporarily surprised after I said 'time traveler.'

"Alright then. Well, I am an esper, as you just saw. And Miss Nagato is a….. ummmmm." Koizumi started.

"A human interface entity created by the data overlord." Nagato said in her monotone. I raised an eyebrow.

"Technically she's an alien." Mikuru clarified, "There, you should be able to stand, but don't put too much pressure on your leg."

"Thank you." I winced a little as I stood up. I stumbled a little, and Mikuru caught me. When I looked at her she blushed before turning away, which I raised an eyebrow at, "So let me ask. Are you two the only espers and/or aliens here on earth currently? Wait, don't answer that, I'm betting there are _way_ more."

"Yes." Koizumi answered.

"And what about that ghost? Because I was _positive_ that they didn't exist." I said as I balanced myself.

"Yes, well, you see, a short time ago Miss Suzumiya unintentionally released a data being that was then split up into pieces and dispersed. The ghost was merely a fragment of that data." Koizumi explained.

"So then it wasn't really real?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Techically speaking, no, it was never actually real. I felt a small swell of pride. I was right! Ha! Mikuru let out a short sigh/giggle when she saw my face light up a little.

"Some things never change do they?" She asked, obviously thinking no one would hear.

"Anyhting else I should...?" I started to ask.

"Hey! Anything happen over on this end?" Haruhi demanded as she came up with Kyon, "Hey, Zeo got hurt! That means something happened right?" All four of us who weren't with the HaruhixKyon entourage looked at each other.

"Another time then?" Koizumi said. I rolled my eyes in response.

"I um, tripped down a few flights of stairs." I lied, not wanting to let out the secret. Kyon, on the other hand, had a deceptively curious look on his face. Haruhi proceeded to rant and rave that the ghost was just a lie and that the people who'd come up with the myth should be hung.

"Okay, what really happened?" Kyon asked as he walked over to the four of us. I was about to say something, but Mikuru stuck a finger on my lip to stop me, and once again, she blushed and turned away, embarrassment obvious. What. The. Flip. Kyon gave me a knowing look, which I didn't get. What? If anyone starts spouting off that I'm dense I will freak.

"Asahina and Takagami came across one of those data fragments and, well, we took care of it." Koizumi said.

"Wait, he knows?" Both Kyon and I asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Kyon: Takagami is in fact, a time traveler. And Takagami, Kyon knows about everything." Koizumi said.

"THAT FIXES ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" I yelled, putting my hands over my mouth, hoping Haruhi hadn't heard. When I heard that she was still on a rant I sighed in relief. Safe.

"Okay, the group now has two time travelers. What's next? Five espers?" Kyon joked the last part.

"Just hope you didn't jinx it." I muttered.

(Monday/ after school)

I was almost coincidentally dragged to the club room by Haruhi again, lord knows why. After getting chucked through the door and landing on my back. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"May I ask what that was for?" I said, holding back my urge to scream.

"Yeah! For not getting anything last night!" Haruhi yelled as she stalked up to me and pulled back her hand to slap me for my supposed 'insolence.' After that, the most unexpected thing happened: Mikuru caught Haruhis hand when it was halfway, and everyone except for Nagato's eyes widened to point of popping out in shock, "What do you think you're doing Mikuru?" Haruhi asked, shocked, like the rest of us, that the timid Mikuru was actually doing this. My mind and perception of Mikuru was currently doing a double take as to what was going on.

"Zeo doesn't deserve to be hit! It's not his fault there was nothing for him to write about!" Mikuru yelled, her normally quiet voice sounding much louder, "And just because you're mad about that doesn't mean you can take it out on him!" Mikuru suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing and shrunk back. Haruhi was still surprised, but she shook her head, shooting me and Mikuru death glares before stalking out of the room. My eyes were still wide, but I shook my head and walked over to the shuddering Mikuru, who'd crouched down in the nearby corner. I crouched down myself and looked at her, noting the fact she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, come on, you don't have to get that upset about it. In all honesty I could've taken the slap." I said, trying to comfort Mikuru, although I probably didn't do a very good job.

"It's just- it's just that I don't want to see you get hurt, even if it is minor, you didn't deserve to get hit, and you're already hurt because I tried to help you back at the mansion." She said, tears starting to spill down. Crap. I looked over at Kyon and Koizumi. Kyon just shrugged as if to say "Dude, your problem" before he went back to schooling Koizumi at Othello. I sighed and turned back to Mikuru.

"Look, don't beat yourself up over me, I'm not worth it. Never have been." I said as I put my hand on Mikurus shoulder. Next thing I knew, she was clutching onto my jacket and quietly sobbing into it.

"You're… worth it… to me, don't you ever… think differently." She cried, which caused me to blush, and I knew I must've been red as a beet by the look Kyon gave me, and Koizumi snickered a little. I never really thought of Mikuru ever liking me _that_ way, although I might be wrong. I let out a short sigh and wrapped my arms around Mikuru, and she started to calm down a little. But I was still mixed up over what she said. Did she really mean that? I lloked over at Kyon, who gave me that smile guys give each other when ones managed to get a girl. I shook my head, still not sure as wether or not I got the meaning behind what Mikuru had said.


End file.
